


Let's Be Alone Together

by antisocialhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Voyeurism, bottom!Luke, boys in panties, businessman!Ashton, fem!Luke, i think?? I mean.., pampered!Luke, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the cliché, pampered blonde with a charming smile, bright blue eyes and long limbs that liked to wear panties and purple nail polish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, I've been M.I.A for a bit now, sorry about that. I've got horrible writers block and not even an inkling of an urge to write anything. But, bluecupcakes and I had a conversation that somehow stemmed into Daddy Kinks and thus this story was born. 
> 
> Please, please please, check out my end note, there's some important information there!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (title is from FOB, not sure what song, but kudos to Pale-Mikey on Tumblr for the idea)

The expensive French lotion Luke had shipped in every two weeks was running low, but his legs were freshly moisturized and he was coating his toenails in a pastel purple polish - careful to keep it from spilling on the bedspread. He’d done that before - spilled polish, marred the soft white bedspread with bright pink varnish - and been spanked _thoroughly_ by Ashton. He’d sworn up and down to paint his nails in the bathroom, pressing soft kisses along Ashton’s jaw and petting his hand through the older boys hair. That obviously hadn’t been true, and both boys knew it - Ashton chose to ignore the thick smell of acetone that lingered in their room - and Luke was careful to keep the polish bottle on the nightstand and his toes tipped far from the bed.

His feet ache from the spongy separators between his toes as he stands up from the bed, making sure to tighten the polish lid back back on tightly and stay on his heels. The bed is a crumpled mess of tangled sheets and pillows strewn everywhere from the night prior.

Bright sunlight is streaming through the thin curtains, throwing light across the room. It’s around eleven, giving Luke plenty of time to lay out in the sun and catch some colour onto his otherwise porcelain shaded skin before Ashton comes home from work.

Luke’s slow going down the stairs, trying his hardest to not trip and smear purple on the pristine carpeting. He shuffles into the kitchen, glances at the clock and lets out a groan of frustration. He’s been dying for the past five minutes to pull the separators out from beneath his toes but it hasn’t been long enough and Luke’s prepared to throw them out anyway. He can picture Ashton coming home and finding purple polish on the white carpeting, can taste Ashton's hand on his ass as the older boy grinds his teeth and orders Luke to count. He perches on one of the stool at the breakfast table and taps his fingers on the tabletop. Pulling a swimsuit on over his toes doesn't sound like the best idea he's ever had, but the frilly blue panties he has on aren't something he'd want to parade around the backyard in, fenced in or not.

He knows Ashton wouldn't appreciate him strutting around like that. No, daddy didn't like his little shows to the public. Luke lets out a huff of air, sliding off of the stool and bouncing on his heels to the back door. He can feel the cleaned glass hot against his palm and radiating off onto his face; it’s a warm day and his wet toes won’t stop him from getting some colour. Thought’s of Ashton coming home to find him spread out on a lounger in his pretty panties race through his mind and suddenly the punishment that comes with it doesn’t seem too bad, especially when he knows Ashton won’t be _that_ mad if he behaves.

~~~

The sun is beating down on him hotly, leaving his skin warm and his eyes squinted behind the thick black shades situated on his face. A soft towel is spread out beneath him, covering the otherwise scratchy material of the lounger and his toes are finally dry. Luke decided the pretty purple Ashton bought him was the nicest shade he’d ever used and hoped the older boy thought so too.

He’s checked along his pantyline at least twelve times in the past half hour for any change in his skin tone. The sunkissed tan he’s been searching for hasn’t seemed to etch its way onto his pasty skin although his sunglasses make it seem as though it has and Luke’s close to pouting. He’d thought about slathering himself in tanning oil but decides against it because he knows if he ends up burnt Ashton’ll have a field day.

Luke flips over onto his stomach, can feel the sudden heat from the sun against his back and the bottom of his feet - he made sure to cover them in sunscreen before laying down. The towel is soft against his face, smells like his shampoo and faintly of sweat, and cool against his heat-flushed cheeks. He hears the sliding door close with a soft thud, know’s Ashton’s seen him and is making his way over to Luke.

“Are those your new ones?” Ashton sits down in front of Luke on another lounger, curls hanging in his face and hands clasped between his knees. He’s wearing black dress pants and an unbuttoned light pink shirt, showing off small tufts of blonde hairs standing proudly on his chest. His eyes roam Luke’s body and the blonde can’t help but kick a leg up as he hums in response. “They look good, princess.”

Luke smiles shyly, tucks his face into the crook of his elbow and peeks over the warm skin at Ashton. “Thank you, daddy.” He watches Ashton stand up and walk around behind Luke before kneeling on the blondes lounger and scooting forward over his legs. His heart is racing, slowly climbing up the expanse of his throat as Ashton sits on Luke’s thighs, pressed tightly against the curve of his ass. There are fingers dancing along his spine, following the indented dimples and bones of his back, pressing into his skin and suddenly flat palms kneading his muscles. Ashtons hands are soft, no longer have the thick calluses marring his palms like when they were younger and music was their life, no they’re smooth and empty of the scratchy ridges.

“You’re so tense, baby.” Ashton says, presses his lips to Luke’s spine right after, palms still working on the knots in his back. He grinds his hips down, rolls them against Luke’s ass. Luke hums softly, can feel the thick bulge of Ashton’s cock against him, wants to feel it unrestricted by pants and lacy underwear. He voices his thoughts and tries not to blush when his words come out rushed and breathy. Ashton presses another kiss to Luke’s right shoulder, runs the tip of his nose along the expanse of the blondes back before sitting up. He scoots back a bit, weight pushed onto Luke’s thighs, and drags his hands down Luke’s lower back to the top of his ass where he rests his palms, cool against Luke’s sun warmed skin.

There’s a moment of silence in Luke’s mind before Ashton’s hands are sliding lower, tugging at the lacey panties before allowing them to move back to where they were sitting. He cup’s Luke’s ass in his hands, squeezes the flesh and leans up, pulling his weight from Luke’s body. “Spread your thighs.”

“Daddy-” Luke starts, rolling onto his side slightly to peer up at the curly haired blonde. He know’s his cheeks are flushed, probably his throat too. His eyes flicker down to Ashton’s thighs, catching on the taut muscle hidden beneath his dressy pants and slowly moving to lock on his crotch before shooting to the hazel eyes above him.

Ashton places a soft hand on Luke’s upraised shoulder, pushes him back onto his stomach and tutts. “What, baby? Don’t want me to make love to you outside where our neighbours can see?” He slides his hands back to Luke’s ass before moving to his thighs, gently pushing them apart, hesitantly as though he’s waiting for a negative reaction. “You just want to sunbathe in the nice little panties I bought you for them to see, but I can’t give them an even better show?”

A tiny sound falls from Luke’s lips, something close to a mewl that has Ashton slipping his fingers into the panties and tugging at them until Luke raises his hips to allow them to be pulled down. Ashton pulls them down Luke’s thighs, waits for him to lift his legs to take them off fully. He flings them a few feet and rests his weight back onto Luke’s spread thighs.

It’s all Luke can do to keep breathing as Ashtons hands rub along his ass, fingers digging in at random points, spreading the round globes ever so slightly and allowing them to bounce back together. He’s always had a weird fascination with Luke’s ass, liked to pull Luke onto his lap and mold his hands around the soft cheeks while he buried his face in the blondes neck and left kisses.

He’s got his face flush in the towel, can feel his hot breath against the terrycloth material beating up against his face. There’s a moment where Luke wonders if his skin darkened at all that’s quickly replaced by Ashton’s hands spreading his cheeks and a finger running along his puckered rim. Shallow breaths fall from his lips as his body automatically reacts to the soft touch, knees attempting to bend, to push him up and give Ashton a better angle. The older boys weight holds Luke’s bodies feeble attempts down, resulting in a breathy whine and squirming.

“Daddy.” Luke says, eyelashes fluttering quickly against his cheeks. He wants to feel Ashton’s hands roaming his body, pressing into him and making him cry out loudly. He turns his head to the side, looks back at Ashton before his eyes flit down to the soft blue piece of lace strewn beside the lounger. “Daddy, please.”

Ashton hums. “Saw you when I was upstairs, baby, all nicely spread out for me." He noses at Luke's shoulder blade softly before pressing his teeth to the flesh. "You know I don't appreciate you parading around for everyone to see."

His words are soft and gentle, don't hold much anger or weight in the dark gallows of Luke's mind. A spanking is in the midst of happening, Ashton's just warming him up with soft, babyish talk to keep him calm and placid until the older boys hand strikes him. Luke blinks repeatedly, mouths at the towel beneath him as words fail to process through his mind.

Ashton continues to toy around with the bounceable globes of flesh, pressing his pointer finger along the blondes rim every few moments. All too soon Luke can feel Ashton sliding down his legs further until he's perched over the blondes knees and his mouth is on Luke's left cheek, teeth nipping harshly at the gently reddened skin. He spreads Luke's cheeks, blows a rush of hot breath onto his hole, suddenly much closer than Luke had judged.

Luke waits for the thick muscle of Ashton's tongue to press into him, work his way into Luke's tight body and leave him a quivering, panting mess. It doesn’t come, only the soft tutting of Ashton’s tongue and another scratch of teeth over his left cheek. Ashton rests his palms on Luke’s hips, rubs his thumbs in circular movements and leans up to press a kiss to the younger boys lower back. It’s unnerving, being held down while your body is pliant and boneless, half melted under the scorching sun and hands, gentle palms and stolen kisses being pressed into your warmed skin and the weight of another on you. It leaves Luke almost lightheaded and pleading as he squirms beneath the older boy, rolls his right shoulder back to look up at Ashton.

“Please,” He breathes out, eyes catching Ashton’s light hazel ones. The older boy smiles, releases Luke’s hips and goes to unbutton the bottom buttons of his shirt. His fingers move slowly, enough that Luke’s watching him with an almost crestfallen expression, wanting nothing more than for Ashton to hurry up.

The shirt drops to the cement, sleeve catching on the lounger and hanging there. Ashton shifts forward, crotch pressed to Luke’s ass again. He grinds against the blonde slowly, fingers nipping at his hips against, pinching the pale skin before moving to the top of his own pants. He pops the button and pulls down the zipper but does nothing more before standing up and delivering a sharp smack to the blondes ass.

Luke sucks in a breath, rolls back onto his stomach and waits. Ashton’s hand slides into his hair, tugs softly until Luke’s tipped backwards slightly, mouth open and eyes wide. He keeps his other hand on Luke’s ass, cupping the soft flesh.

“Such a princess, always getting whatever you want.” Ashton says softly, scratches at Luke’s scalp. “Your skin is warm.”

Luke lets out a whine, the end of the noise dripping into a groan. He doesn’t register Ashtons free hand sliding down his ass, nestling between the cheeks nicely until there’s a digit probing at his hole repeatedly. 

“Don’t have any lube with me sweetheart,” Ashton says. He lets go of Luke’s hair, instead dropping his fingers in front of the boys face. They’ve done this before, gone for it dry and while Ashton had almost melted into the boys body, Luke hadn’t been too fond of the process which led to the older boy jamming his fingers into Luke’s mouth and ordering him to get them wet. This time was no different but for Luke slowly taking the digits into his mouth, sucking on the tips of each finger softly before engulfing them and swirling his tongue around. He let spit pool at the bottom of his mouth, lips tight around Ashton’s fingers, doing as the older boy said. Luke goes cross eyed looking down at Ashtons hand, watching the way he dips his fingers into Luke’s mouth up to the knuckle - careful to not choke the boy on his long digits.

“Daddy.” Luke says as Ashton pulls his fingers from the blondes mouth. There’s spit dribbling down Luke’s chin but he’s too lazy to wipe it away. Ashton hums at Luke’s soft tone, squats down on the backs of his knees and spreads his cheeks once more. Luke drops his face into the towel, breathing laboured and rushed. He feels the cool, wet sensation of Ashton’s finger pushing against his rim lightly.

Ashton pets his right cheek softly before dipping his pointer finger into the boy, only working the tip of his digit in. Luke’s breath catches in his throat, the feel of Ashton’s thick finger moving into him slowly. He’s never gotten used to being fucked, to having something so thick and warm inside of him, finger or cock. Ashton hums, wiggles his finger deeper into the boy, almost knuckle deep now before pulling back slightly and pushing forward.

Luke tips his head up, tries to push his ass up closer to Ashton’s hand. He lets out a moan, something hinting at a plea for  more that has Ashton cooing softly and beginning to move his finger at a steady pace. Luke tries to rock his hips back, groans at the terry cloth towel rubbing at his cock, soft but rough enough and squirms, digging his teeth into his bottom lip and chewing . “More, daddy.”

Ashton shushes him, works his finger back and forth within the blonde. He grinds down on Luke’s thighs and Luke can feel him; can feel how hard he is through the material of his pants, the warm pulsing flesh hidden behind and open zipper and button. Luke whimpers softly, pleads needily. A second finger joins the first, opening him up slowly and dragging breathless sounds from his parted lips. Ashton crooks his fingers drags them along the silky smooth walls of Luke’s ass and steering clear of the bundle of nerves situated within him, and working him effortlessly before pushing a third digit in.

Luke huffs out a sigh, squirms back onto the three fingers knuckle deep inside of him and tries to raise his hips again, push his ass up so Ashton can get deeper. The older boy’s fingers move quickly, opening Luke up and leaving his legs trembling. His palm comes down, connects harshly with Luke’s ass and the blonde chokes out a gasp, head shooting up and eyes wide. Luke waits for Ashton to tell him to count, but the words never come, just another smack and a tingling feeling shooting through his ass.

There’s a moment where Ashton digs his fingertips into the flesh of Luke’s ass, other hand’s fingers working deep inside of him before he’s empty, clenching miserably on the warm air and panting breathlessly. He looks over his shoulder at Ashton, suddenly wishes he hadn’t. The older boy pulls himself from his pants, cock flushed and angry red and dribbling precum as his hand engulfs the swollen member. Luke wants to push Ashton to the cement and clamber onto him and lick up his length, taste him like he had last night but the older boy has other ideas. He shifts up Luke’s legs, spreads the blondes cheeks and drags his cock along Luke’s rim before smacking his length on the puckered hole.

“How badly do you want it?” Ashton teases, pushing his cock in slightly. He’s perched almost on Luke’s ass, sliding into him slowly. They’ve never done it like his before, with Ashton on top of him and hands moving to hold his arms down.

It’s the broken whine that falls from Luke’s lips that has Ashton pushing in fully, opening Luke wider than previously and leaving a dull ache in his back. He stills for a moment before giving a testing thrust, hips meeting Luke’s ass and pulling back. The blonde groans, panting and starry eyed. Ashton begins to move within him, gentle thrusts turning harder and a hand moving up to pull at Luke’s hair.

“What do we say?” Ashton asks through gritted teeth. He’s got a tight hold on Luke, and when the blonde doesn’t respond he tugs at his hair harshly, pulls him up slightly so his back is bent at an almost awkward angle - something along the lines of the little mermaid perched on the rock - and nips at his jaw. _“_ _ What do we say?” _

Luke whines. “Daddy.” It’s followed by a broken sob as Ashton’s thrusts become more forceful and steady. There’s a constant hit on his prostate and his cock is rubbing against the towel repeatedly, and Luke’s trying so hard to not come. He clenches his ass, tries to draw a rise from Ashton, who in turn lands a hit to his ass.

The hot sunlight has doubled at least twenty degrees, beads of sweat are rolling down Luke’s body and he can almost taste the scent of Ashton’s deodorant. His hands itch to trail along Ashton’s torso, revel in the sweaty, tan skin covering his body as his abdomen clenches with every hard thrust in Luke. The thought alone is enough to have Luke squeezing his eyes shut tightly and gasping, he’s so close, so fucking close he’s practically swimming in the feeling already.

As if Ashton senses Luke’s sudden body lock-up, he’s tugging harsher at the blondes hair, presses a kiss to his cheek, “You gonna come?” He asks, taunts.

Luke nods as best as possible with the the tight grip in his hair. “Daddy, please.” It’s whimpery and almost high-pitched, breaking shakily as Ashton gives a final thrust that has Luke gasping out groans. He’s loud, enough so that the hand in his hair is planted over his mouth to swallow the heavy sounds echoing from his lips as Ashton’s hips jut forward, continuing to work himself over the edge after Luke. The towel beneath him is saturated and his body feel limp and useless, shaking as he comes down with soft sounds and drooping eyelids, every sense is heightened, fixated on the soft touch of Ashton’s hands on his hips the way he keeps his thrusts soft but full, working himself closer. Luke’s sensitive, body beginning to react to Ashton’s touches. He squirms, lets out a whimpery sound and buries his face in the towel.

It’s not soon after that Ashton’s thrusts become unregulated, messy and quick and Luke’s gasping, biting at the terry-cloth material. He comes, hips shoving forward as he fills Luke and groans slip from his mouth. Luke squirms, whining out himself as he’s filled with warmness and oversensitivity. They’re still for a moment, Ashton’s hands tight on his hips and body held upright above Luke’s.

“You look so pretty, baby.” Ashton says brokenly between pants.

Luke hums, waits. He feels Ashton pull out, clenches at the warm air and ignores the sudden wetness dribbling down from his ass. It’s warm and he likes it. He blinks tiredly, feels Ashton attempt to roll him over onto his back. “Thank you, daddy.”

The sun is bright against his eyes, and he suddenly can’t figure out where his sunglasses have gone. Ashton’s sitting on the bottom of the lounger, climbs up to cover Luke’s body with his own. He presses a kiss to Luke’s temple, mumbles out an ‘i love you’ and never makes a comment about the pretty purple polish Luke swore he’d like. But that doesn’t matter too much to Luke, his ass is sore, full of Ashton’s declaration of love and he’s got his giant lover sprawled out across his body, he’s satisfied.

He blinks, looks down to see the blue panties on the cement half covered by Ashton’s dress shirt and closes his eyes.

_ No, daddy didn't like his little shows to the public. _

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, some lashton finally. 
> 
> Fun fact: my tablet corrects lashton to mashton and idk why. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to be continuing LLHSTS for sure, and I'm currently working on chapter 4, it's just going to take a bit, hopefully not a month but who knows. I'm no longer taking requests as I'm writing another Lashton fic for someone and it's going to be a struggle because it's something I've never written before.
> 
> Thank you to bluecupcakes soooo much for dissecting the world of daddy kinks and breaking it down. Without you, this would probably look like cheap porn, but you really, really helped me out. I'm probably still going to steer clear of writing it often (bc I suck at it) but maybe a dabble once or twice here and there wouldn't hurt.
> 
> So, I've written about 25 different stories and altogether (including each chapter for the different stories) have about 45 pieces of work published on here, wattpad and Tumblr all relating to 5SOS smut. I enjoy writing these sorts of fics and gushing over different scenarios with people. That being said, I don't think I'm going to be writing much longer. In the past month and a half, I've had numerous people message me about my works being used without permission or credit, and this happened when I used to write bxg smut too last year and even some recently. I don't want people using my works and taking credit for it being theirs, I don't want to sound like a bitch but these are my words from my mind, written on my computer, not somebody elses. I don't feel like messaging people constantly to ask them to take my stories down or put credits, so I'm going to take the easy way out and end it all. I have a good twenty or so prompts in my ask box on Tumblr, and I'm going to try my damnedest to get them all out before I quit, if I for sure do. But for now, this is me saying the end is drawing near. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the constant stream of feedback and the kudos and reads, it's a joy to be able to communicate with you all through social media and these stories. I'm not sure I'm really done, but i'm sick of having to constantly talk to people about using my works. I'm sorry about doing this because I really don't want to but honestly, it's draining.
> 
> Thank you so much for everything.
> 
> Comment please, I love feedback so much.
> 
> Kudos if you enjoyed
> 
> Have a great end of week, 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> x


End file.
